Romance Advice
by CalibornIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: When not sure who to turn to anymore, Eridan turns to Equius for red romance advice. Eridan x Equius, minor one sided Eridan x Feferi. Fluff and all that good stuff.


**A/N: Ok, so this is my first Homestuck fan fiction on here! It's for my amazing OTP that I love so freaking much! Hope you like it!**

**Copyright:All rights (and my soul) belong to Andrew Hussie. I do not own Homestuck. If I did, there would be much more OTP feels and no ship sinking**

"Eq! I need to talk to you!" a certain seadweller whined, walking into the strong troll's room.

"About what, highblood, if I may ask," he said, stopping his work on his robots and turning to face the one he admired greatly.

The seadweller, Eridan, sighed lightly and then crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't wwant to havve to come to a landdwweller for this, especially one obsessed with those disgustin' hoofbeasts and musclebeasts, but I need help with my... Quadrants."

"Your quadrants? Specifically...?" Equius was fairly curious as to what he was getting on about, but then may have realized what the point was.

"Red rom... Morails... Matesprits," Eridan went on, a saddened sigh following.

"Is this about..." Equius cleared his throat and stared at Eridan.

"If you mean Fef, then yes! I am a terrible morail! How could we ever be suitable matesprits?! How do you do it, Eq?"

"Well, it's simple, highblood. You have to be strong, yet caring. You have to let them know that they mean a lot to you and that you'll always be there for them. That's how you become a good Morail." Equius said, puttig emphasis on the word strong. He stood firm in his place, slightly flattered that someone of such high caliber would ask him for advice.

"Alright... And what about being a good matesprit?" Eridan's eyes were filled with hope and desperation.

Equius gulped and tapped his foot lightly. "Well, um, I don't know much about that quadrant..."

Eridan ran up to him and faced him, looking him in the eyes, or at least trying with those broken sunglasses on his face. "Please, Eq! You'vve got to help me! I'm beggin' you!" he pleaded. He had run out of options and people that would talk to him. Equius was the only one who listened to him. The only one who cared.

Equius tried to stop himself from sweating as he looked the high blood in the eyes. "To be a suitable matesprit... You have to care about the other person and have them care about you in return. You respect each other and want to be with each other each and every minute of every day. You miss them when they're gone and feel your happiest when you're right beside them. You feel flushed for them, no matter what happens. You love them."

"Um, Eq, you're a little too close..." Eridan backed up as Equius noticed he had leaned in a great deal while making that speech. "I guess I can use that to make Fef my matesprit!" he said with a hint of excitement, adjusting his cloak.

"Why do you even like Feferi, anyway?" Equius grumbled. "She's just a seadweller..."

"Just a seadwweller? Just a seadwweller?! Eq, she's perfect! She's my evverythin'! I just need her to see howw much I care about her!" Eridan said in a lovey, dreamlike tone.

Equius felt a strange feeling in his chest. Was he... Jealous? "She doesn't care, though! She just shoots you down..." He hated talking to a highblood like this, but he had to get his point across.

"How do you knoww that?! Huh?! And wwhy do you care so much?! It's not like you evven like seadwwellers like us! You only care about me for my blood color!" Eridan huffed and turned away from him.

"Highblood... Seadweller... Eridan! That is not true! I may not like some of your kind but you... You're absolutely perfect! And what Feferi can't understand is that she wasted her chance of having a wonderful matesprit! And what you don't understand is that you have a potential matesprit standing right in front of you and you don't even know it!" Equius said, his tone growing softer towards the end.

He took a heavy, shaky breath in as Eridan slowly turned back to face him, a purple blush tinting his face. "WWhat? You-"

Equius didn't give him time to finish when he crashed his lips into his. Eridan's eyes widened, but then slowly fluttered shut as he kissed back.

Eridan finally broke the kiss after a while and then looked at him. "WWhy didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't think a highblood like you would love a peasantblood like me..." Equius sighed.

Eridan chuckled quietly. "Eq, you can be so stupid. Blood doesn't matter to me. Deep down, I alwways sort of felt flushed for you, but I didn't think anythin' of it. But noww..."

"Now?" Equius said, waiting for the seadweller to continue.

"Now, I knoww I lovve you..." Eridan's blush grew deeper and now Equius' face was adorned with a blue hue.

"I love you too," Equius said, taking Eridan's face in his hands and staring into his eyes.

"So, I'm not just some seadwweller?" Eridan asked, smiling.

"You will never be just some seadweller," Equius whispered, kissing his lips once more.


End file.
